Mary's Song Oh My, My, My
by TeAmVaMpS100
Summary: A songfic about Taylor Swifts, Mary's Song. I know lots of people have done this, but i love this song. ALL HUMAN


I know everyone and their uncle has done this songfic, But I really like this song and so I decided to do one. Song lyrics are in italics. Enjoy!!!

-Bubbles

**DISCLAIMER: **Song and lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights._

Bella's POV

Me and Edward were sitting on the back porch steps . He was showing me all the constellations he knew. _Wow. _I thought. _He must know everything. How does he remember all this? _Edward looked down at me. "What are you starin' at?" I blushed a nice rosey pink.

"Nothin'. I was just wonderin' how you could find all the pictures. It all looks the same to me. Like someone dumped a bottle of glitter on the ground." Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's not that hard. It's like finding pictures in clouds. Your good at that."

"Really? I mean you have to get good at the cloud pictures 'cus thats all we have in Forks, is clouds. But is the star pictures the same?" Edward gave a frustrated sigh. All night he'd been trying to teach me to call them coastal-, Constely-whatever, instead of star pictures.

"Yeah it is. Except its more special because the clouds usually cover up the stars. And they're called constellations, not star pictures."

"But it's so much simpler to call them star pictures, not that big fancy name."

"Whatever" We went back to looking at the stars. They are so pretty, I stole a quick glance at Edward. The stars were reflecting in his eyes.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my._

Outside POV

Charlie, Renee, Carlisle. and Esme were sitting on the back porch and watching Edward try and teach Bella about the stars. "Look at them." Said Charlie. "They're perfect for each other. Look at the way she looks at him, if her eyes were any brighter I could use them as a flash light!" Carlisle chuckled.

"You come up with the weirdest analogies. But your right, I mean for the past half hour she's been difficult and he hasn't yelled once! He's got patients with that girl."

"Not to mention they would make a cute couple."

Renee snorted. "And what do you know about "cute couples"? You sound like two teenage girls trying to match up every one they see." Esme nodded.

"Yeah, let the kids be. Don't force them into anything.." Carlisle looked up.

"What don't think she's good enough for your baby boy? I mean she is clumsy, but that shouldn't be a problem, Edward has fast reflexes." Carlisle ducked at the pillow Esme threw at him.

"Watch it Cullen or I'll throw one too. Thats my little girl your talkin' 'bout."

"Would you both cut it out?" Renee cut in. "These are new pillows and I don't want them dirty. You here?" Charlie and Carlisle both burst out laughing. After gaining control Carlisle said.

"Aw we were just kidding around."

"Yeah, I mean them? What is this a fairytale?" Charlie said between a fit of giggles.

Renee and Esme rolled their eyse.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You __never did, you never did_

Bella's POV

"You take that back Edward Cullen!" I yelled

"Make me!" He yelled back. Edward had said I was a clumsy, lovestruck, puppy because I told him I thought a boy in my class, Jacob Black, liked me. "Well that girl Tanya is-!"

"What? she's what?!"

"A ditz!" Hey, I was just being honest. She flirts with like every guy in school and giggles like a maniac when ever a guy talks to her.

"What do you know? Your just a stupid ten year old girl."

"At least my crush cares about how people feel and doesn't tell them they're losers. To their face!"

"Well it's easy to tell how you feel! It's written all over your face! In red!" That made me mad, and I blushed, but with anger. He knew I was sensitive when it came to my ever present blush. So I punched him. Not in the face because then mom would know and I would get in trouble. I punched him the arm, hard. "Ow! Bella! Your better watch it I'm twice your size I could beat you up easy!"

"Yeah and get in trouble! Remember my dad is the police chief! He has a gun!" I was hurt that Edward had threated to beat me up. He had always been nice to me, like a big brother. Sure we had spats, but nothing serious. "What's he gonna do? Shoot me?" I opened my mouth to retort, but decided against it. I didn't want us to fight. "No he wouldn't. And I wouldn't want him to either." Edward's had a surprised and shocked look on his face. Usually I never let things go. "Bella! Edward! Dinner!."

_Take me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Bella's POV

Me and Edward lay under a tree. The same tree where two years ago we had our first and last really bad fight. "I'm bored." Edward opened one of his eyes and looked at me.

"You always say that."

"Well it's true." I said sitting up.

Edward sat up to with a sigh. "Well what do you wanna do then?" I thought for a minute.

"I know! Truth or Dare!" Edward groaned.

"That's such a girl's game."

"Nuh uh! You told me you played once!" Edward started to say something then stopped.

"Yeah, but we didn't do the Truth part. Thats just stupid. Dares are way cooler."

"Fine then we'll play Dare. And if you don't do the dare you have to do the chicken dance." Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I never back out on a dare. No matter what it is." I thought for a minute, then grinned. "Fine then I dare you to kiss me."

Edward's POV

Bella got an evil grin on her face then said. "Fine then I dare you to kiss me." I was shocked. What am I supposed to do? I had just bragged about not backing out on a dare! I don't wanna kiss Bella! It'd be like kissing your sister! But I will any way. I mean it's not like I like her or anything, it's just a dare.

Bella's POV

Oh my Gosh! He's really gonna kiss me! Edward's face was getting closer. I turned around and ran away. I didn't think he was really gonna do it! I ran and hid in the old oak tree. I heard him calling me, but I didn't answer.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Edward's POV

Emmet, Jasper, and I were sitting at lunch. "So-" Said Emmet. "Who are you gonna ask to the dance?" I shrugged and Jasper said. "I was thinking about asking that sophomore Alice Brandon."

"You mean the Pixie?" Emmet chuckled. Jasper scowled.

"Don't call her that. She doesn't like it."

"And how do you know this? Know her a little more than we thought?" Emmet wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. He could be so immature. Jasper ignored him and turned to me. "She's in Bella's grade right?"

"Yeah. Actually they're really good friends." Jasper looked down sheepishly.

"Do you think Bella could- you know- find out-"

"If she would be interested?" Jasper nodded. "Just ask her. Bella's a dead end, she doesn't like to play match maker." Emmet cleared his throat, Jasper and I turned to him. After making sure we were paying attention he said. "I'm taking Rose." I put on a mock surprised face.

"Shocker!" He and Rosalie Hale had been going out for the past year, and didn't look like they were breaking up anytime soon. "So Eddie-Boy, who are you gonna ask?" I scowled Emmet knew I hated being called Eddie. "I dunno. I don't think I'm going, Bella said she's not 'cause it's stupid, and I agree." Jasper and Emmet glanced at each other. "What?"

"Why don't you ask Bella?" Emmet suggested.

"Yeah." Jasper added. "You hang out all the time anyway. Why not make it official?" I rolled my eyes.

"We're just friends. Bella's like a little sister." The bell rang and they looked at each other. "Right." They said together and got up to go to class. _Bella's just a friend _I thought _That's such a stupid idea._ I got up and jumped into the stream headed for class. _Or is it?._

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love, and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes, and said oh my my my..._

Outside POV

Esme and Renee stood on the driveway as Edward and Bella drove to the dance. Charlie and Carlisle sat on the front porch. "Gee"said Charlie. "They really did end up together."

"I know. Who woulda thought." Carlisle leaned back in his chair. "You know, fifteen years ago you brought Bella here to meet Edward?"

"Huh" Said Charlie. "I guess we did. Gonna miss this house, but your new ones so nice." Esme and Renee walked up and sat down. "Our babies are all grown up Esme." Renee said with a sad smile. "Your Edward better take good care of my Bella." Esme laughed.

"Don't worry he will." Charlie sighed.

"Edward and Bella. I still don't believe it." Carlisle nodded.

Renee and Esme just rolled their eyes. They had seen this coming for a few years.

_Take me back to the creek beds where we turned up. two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Bella's POV

Me and Edward sat in his truck, doing nothing but sitting and looking out the windshield. He traced circles on the back of my had as we sat in a comfortable silence. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "You, me, how pretty it is. And I have 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from Lion King stuck in my head." Edward chuckled.

"Fitting song." I nodded. I really did feel the love tonight. I couldn't think of a place I'd rather be. I sighed and Edward nudged me. "Bella?"

"Hummmmm?"

"Bella, love your falling asleep."

"No I'm not." I mumbled. Edward's chest vibrated when he chuckled.

"Yes you are. Let's get you home." I groaned and sat up so he could steer the car. The cold glass from the window felt good on my forehead. I must have fell asleep because next thing I knew, it was morning and I was in my bed.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. The slamming of doors, instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Bella's POV

"Your such a jerk!" I yelled at Edward as I slammed the car door.

"Well your not being very cheery right now either!" I glared at him through the window.

"Just go home Edward." I turned around and headed for the house before he could see my tears. I slammed the door closed. "What's wrong sweetie?" Mom came up and hugged me.

"Nothing, Edward and I just fought." I pulled away. "I'm going to my room." dad was at the top of the stairs. "Should I get my gun and shoot him?" He was trying to cheer me up, but it didn't work. I gave him a small smile. "No thanks Dad. I don't think Esme would be happy." I went into my room and locked the door. I let go all the tears I was holding back the past few minutes. I lay on the bed crying my eyes out. What had happened the night started so great. I buried my head in my pillow.

Edward's POV

What just happened? Did we break up? She told me to go home. But I couldn't. I don't even know what started the fight. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm such an idiot" I muttered and banged my head on the steering wheel. I think I fell asleep. Though not a very restful one.

Bella's POV

I woke up to sore eyes and a crusty feeling face from all the dried tears. I sat up and looked out my window. Edward's Volvo was parked on the street .I went out to see what he wanted. As I reached the car I saw he was asleep, but his face wasn't peaceful, it looked troubled. I wanted so bad to make it go away. I quietly opened the passenger door and got in. I leaned over and gently kissed Edward. "Huh? Bella?" He looked over at me then down. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I did." I gave him a hug. "Does this mean you forgive me?" I nodded.

"I don't know what you did either. I don't care either. It was probably stupid."

_A few years had gone and come around. We were sitting at our favorite spot in town. and you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Bella's POV

Me and Edward were sitting outside thrift-way drinking slushies, and watching people go by. All the sudden Edward got down on one knee and said. "Bella, I've known you my whole life, and I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I could tell he'd practiced, it was so Edward, but thats why I loved him.

"Yes!" I hugged him real hard, and I'm sure I turned a nice tomato red as people clapped. Now to tell Mom and Dad.  
_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mamas cried.  
You said I do and I did too._

Bella's POV

"Oh my gosh Alice! The whole town must be here!" I was looking out the window in Alice's room. The wedding was taking place in the Cullen's back yard. "Yeah, and?" I had stupidly let Alice plan my whole wedding. "You invited the whole town?!" I nearly shrieked.

"Seriously Bella, its not that many people, and you know everyone anyway." I groaned and was about to slap my face when Alice grabbed my hand. "Don't! You'll ruin your make-up!" I gave her an exasperated look. "Wouldn't that be a horrible tragedy."

"Yes, it would. Now come on it's time!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me down to the back door. It was time, I was getting married! In ten minutes I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I heard the music start. It wasn't the traditional wedding march, we decided to play one of Edward's own compositions. I walked out the door to everyone starring at me, I blushed. So thats why Alice didn't use blush when she did my make-up. I looked around at who was in the crowd. I waved to Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Ben. I saw My mom and Mother-in-law to be, they were both misty eyed already. I smiled at Dad as he took my hand and kissed my cheek. "I love you sweetheart. You'll always be my little girl."

"I love you too Daddy." Then I locked eyes with the most gorgeous man ever, my Edward. He reached for my hand and I took it. I didn't hear a thing the preacher said, except for my vows, I repeated them and before I knew it I was saying 'I do' and I was pronounced Eward's, forever.

Edward's POV

Bella was mine, forever. And I was hers. I'm sure I had the biggest dorkiest grin on my face, but I" didn't care. I leaned in and kissed Bella gently.

_Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on that very front porch.  
After all this time, you and I._

Bella's POV

I sat on the front porch of the Cullen's old house, where me and Edward first met. My parents and Edward's family bought it for us as a wedding present. It was really to much, but nothing is small with the Cullen's. Me and Edward have been married for almost a year. We spent our honeymoon on an island Carlisle bought for Esme as a anniversary present. Isle Esme was beautiful, we spent the days hiking through the forest, scuba diving in the coral reefs, and swimming with dolphins. "Someone wants you" Edward's voice broke me out of my memories. He stood behind the screen door.

"Is she hungry?"

"No I think she just wants her momma." Edward walked out holding our little miracle, Renesmee. He handed me Nessie, she was two months old. She had Edward's unique copper hair, but with my curls, and my brown eyes. She was our little dream come true, we didn't think we would be able to have kids, but here she is, proof that we were wrong.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, _

Bella's POV

Edward and I sat on the front porch of our house, with little tan skinned children with black and copper hair. Jake and Nessie were over for a visit and we surrounded by their five children, no six, Kari was born two weeks ago. "Gramma!" I looked out at the yard to see Izzy running toward me. She was the exception of the bunch. She looked just like me, brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes,and pale skin. She stood out beside her five other, very tan siblings. "JJ cheated!" luckily she didn't inherit my clumsiness. She was every inch a tomboy, she loved sports, and protected her little sister from the roughness of her three older brothers. "I did not! I spun and you missed me!" JJ, Jacob Jr. the second oldest, came running up behind her. "Did to! I was on the base!"

"Was not! You moved off it when you ran for me." Edward put down his paper.

"Well I think theres one way to settle this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"Aw Granpa, that's a stupid way to settle this." JJ wined.

"Maybe, but it's always worked." Edward flipped the coin into air.

"Head's!" JJ called out, the person blamed of cheating got to pick. The coin dropped onto the porch floor, tails up. "Aw man!" JJ looked at Izzy."You guys are already winning." Izzy thought for a second.

"I'll give you third, that way you have another chance at a run." JJ smiled and nodded. I watched as he ran off to the field in the side yard. Izzy was about to follow, but I stopped her. "Iz, that was a very nice thing to do." Izzy shrugged.

"He was right, we are winning." And ran off to the game, threating her brother not to dare bat for her. I looked over at Edward. "And you have to be the best peace maker." He just smiled and kissed my forehead. I cuddled into his shoulder, we still loved each other as much as when we first got married, he was still the little boy that was trying to teach me about the stars.

_oh my my my... _


End file.
